


Get Out

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Harry and Louis are the reigning monarchs of France.  When their eldest son, the Dauphin, falls ill after learning of his wife's infidelity, they ensure that she returns to England.





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Reign

Clarissa was a beautiful young lady, the perfect noble Omega, the daughter of an English nobleman who was viewed very favorably by the English monarchs. She had been hand selected by King Louis and his Omega Harry to be courted by their son when he reached of age, especially after the young boy took a great liking to her when they first met. When Prince William turned sixteen, he presented as an Alpha, and believed her to be his true mate, which delighted Harry to no end. The Prince was head over heels for Lady Clarissa. They were married and had a blissful year of marriage before things took a turn for the worst. 

Clarissa wanted nothing more to escape the pressure of being the Crowned Prince’s wife. She loved the status it gave her, but she had never loved William the way he loved her. She enjoyed her liaisons with the diplomats from various courts. As long as she spent her heats with her husband, no one would be the wiser. However, she heard the whispers and she felt like William knew. She knew that Queen Harry suspected, something in the way that the older Omega watched her had her on edge.

It came to a head when she was locked in an embrace with the Spanish ambassador, who had come to try to negotiate a marriage between his prince and the little princess that had been born not three months ago to France’s reigning monarchs. She glanced over his shoulder and met the eyes of Prince William. She felt a pang of guilt at the look in his eyes, but couldn’t help but to turn her attention back to the man holding her as the Prince swiftly walked away. 

She had pushed the incident from her mind until dinner that night.

 

“I didn’t see you around the castle today, Clarissa.” Harry spoke up, looking at the younger Omega.

“I was…” Clarissa’s voice died in her throat, not prepared for the Queen’s statement or suspicious gaze.

“She was with Dominic,” William spoke up, referring to his best friend, “She asked him to teach her horsemanship.”

Harry gave Clarissa a knowing look, but let the subject drop. Harry knew there was talk. However, William had unknowingly confirmed the rumors and that did not sit well. Harry gave his mate a look as the plates were cleared and Louis nodded, standing and asking William to accompany him to another round of talks with the Spanish ambassador as the man had cut their afternoon talks short for some reason. 

“You must stop this behavior.” Harry spoke once the doors were closed behind his husband and son and only the most trusted ears were left in the room, “You are to be Queen. There must be no doubt in anyone’s minds that any child you carry is your husband’s.”

“I am not sure what you are referring to.” Clarissa tried to brush off the comments.

“You are not nearly as discreet as you believe yourself to be.” Harry didn’t even look up at the girl. After a moment, he leveled his gaze on her and leaned forward, continuing in a soft but dark tone, “Do you know what told me your infidelity was fact and not rumor? The look of pain on my son’s face when he lied for you. A woman he loves more than anything.”

“Your--” Clarissa was cut off.

“He knows, but you must tell him.” Harry glared, “And after you tell him, he will decide what your fate shall be.”

With that, Harry stood and swept gracefully out of the room. Clariss watched him go, the mother of the beloved princes and princess of France, the beloved Queen of France, and a much revered and beloved monarch of Europe. He had the respect of every noble on the continent, and was much loved by his native England, where his sister ruled. But under that, there was fierceness that came out when his family was in danger and Clarissa did not want to be on the other end of that. Taking a deep breath, she wrung her hands together and headed to her and William’s rooms to wait for him to come back, knowing all too well the fate of royal women who strayed from their husbands.

She stayed seated on the chaise in the front room, trying to think of how to tell him. She didn’t have any excuses. Her head shot up as William entered the room.

“We need to talk.” she said, voice soft and not meeting his eyes.

“How often?” William asked, not looking at her, “How often do you share a bed with other men?”

When she didn’t answer, he let out a bitter laugh, “I knew you were too good to be true.”

“William--” Clarissa tried to interject.

“I thought that we could have what my parents have.” William cut her off, “But you never wanted that. You never wanted me.”

“I--” Clarissa, again, tried to interject.

“I think you should leave.” William broke in again.

“Leave this room?” Clarissa tried to meet her husband’s eyes, “Or leave France?”

“That’s up to you.” William shrugged, standing and walking out of the room, toward his parents’ rooms. He needed his mother. 

He entered the rooms, and only got a glimpse of his parents before his head began to spin and blackness overtook him.

 

The Prince was moved to his old chambers and the doctors were bustling in and out. Harry had not left his son’s side since he collapsed. He held his son’s hand and wouldn’t let go. He didn’t even look up when the door opened, expecting it to be his husband or one of the other children. He allowed a moment of guilt for neglecting his other children but a voice that sounded much like his Alpha assured him that it was okay. Looking up, he allowed his face to show shock.

“He looks so much worse than I thought.” Clarissa spoke, looking at her husband.

“The truth of your betrayal was the last thing he heard before he collapsed.” Harry replied, glaring at the young lady.

“Your Grace--” Clarissa tried to come up with something to say to the struggling Omega.

“You’re leaving Court, you’re leaving France.” Harry cut in, “You will begin your voyage to the coast tomorrow morning and everything has been prepared. Because your family holds my family’s favor, you will remain in good standing in the English Court. Because of your infidelity and the threat posed by any possible false heirs, the Pope will grant a divorce. You can go.”

“He’s still my husband.” Clarissa found herself saying.

“Leave this room. Now.” Harry’s voice was low. “I always thought that you would be the death of my son. He loved you much more than you loved him and you are your father’s daughter. He would have died for you. I just never thought that it would be from a broken heart. You’re dismissed. Have a safe voyage.”

Harry’s attention turned back to his eldest child and Clarissa left the room. She longed for the morning and knew that the monarchs blamed her for William’s illness. She knew it was only William’s affections for her that kept her safe, that made them ensure her safe passage back to England and Queen Gemma’s court, where she would probably end up becoming one of the young Queen’s ladies. With one last look back, she turned and went back to her rooms to help her ladies finish packing.

 

Clarissa curtsied low when she approached King Louis the next morning as he observed the final preparations.

“Your Majesty.” she greeted, not meeting his eyes.

“Lady Clarissa.” the King’s voice was hard and his blue eyes, the same blue as William’s, were icy, “My men will escort you to the coast where there is an English ship that will take you across the Channel, where your father will meet you.”

“Thank you.” Clarissa nodded, moving toward the horse that she had used while she was in France.

King Louis did not say anything to her, simply turned to the captain that would be leading the voyage. 

When they were finally on their way, she took one more look over her shoulder at the castle that had been her home for the past three years, reflecting on her choices. She was going to be Queen of France but she threw it away. Now, she would be nothing more than a noble woman in Queen Gemma’s Court, if she was even invited to Court at all.


End file.
